Dealings In Love Affairs
by Mint Cherise
Summary: Akihiko is near broke because of his excess spending. Haruhiko offers Misaki a way to help out Usagi-san, but the price just might end up hurting Akihiko more than helping.
1. In Which A Deal is Made

The brown haired youth of nineteen sat beside his advisory, wondering how in the hell he had wound up in this predicament. Well, he had mess up somewhere after breakfast and before lunch, which was why he was in a car with Haruhiko-san, his boyfriend's brother. And it was also why he just might have to plan an escape from this guy.

Haruhiko glanced at Misaki, "You look uncomfortable." He stated in his matter of fact voice.

"Ah, well, it's like Usagi-san is waiting for me to go back with the groceries and cook lunch. And you know how helpless he is without someone reminding him to eat. So I was hoping that this could be quick…" What ever exactly 'this' was, Misaki thought to himself. He honestly didn't know what Haruhiko was getting at, but it probably wasn't something that would agree with Misaki's nerves.

The other kept his cool as he always managed to do. "You've heard about how Akihiko has been spending his money lately, and I'm sure you've noticed it also. My brother hasn't been very smart money wise. He's lost allot of what he earned through his novels, and he won't accept his inheritance. It's needless to say that he's close to being broke."

Misaki tensed, his unsettled stomach churning. He knew exactly what the other was talking about. Usagi had been rather gloomy lately. He'd been working twice as hard as he ever had on his novels. Yet, the other was still buying Misaki things like he owned the world. Sure Misaki had worried. With all the things Usagi bought, the brown haired boy knew there had to be a limit. And that limit was drawing close. It was drawing close because of Misaki. If Usagi didn't buy all those things for him, then he wouldn't be close to losing everything. Misaki knew it was his fault. He was burdening Usagi-san.

The older man went on. "You'd like to help Akihiko, wouldn't you? I have an offer, you can accept it or not. Shall I tell you what it is?"

"Y-e-es," Misaki whispered, "Tell me please."

In that same cold voice the other replied, "I'll give you two million to sleep with me ten times. Whenever, where ever, and however long is the only condition."

The boy was rendered speechless. To help Usagi he would have to cheat on him. It seemed so cruel to help someone by betraying them. Yet, there really was no other choice. Misaki had been the one that practically bankrupt Usagi. Somehow he needed to pay his lover back. "What if Usagi-san doesn't take the money though?" he inquired.

"It will be transferred into his novels royalties accordingly. He'll just think he's getting a rise in readers."

"I don't know..." the brown haired boy said, an ounce of doubt still inside of him.

His companion didn't falter in his calm. "It's your choice. I don't know how else you plan to help him, but that's for you to decide."

"Okay." Misaki's voice quavered. There really was no other option. "Only ten times, right?"

Haruhiko nodded. "Yes. Including the one when we get to my home."

So it would start today, Misaki thought nervously. He would be late in cooking lunch for Usagi because he would be in bed with Haruhiko. It already weighed on the brown haired boy's conscience, so much that he thought he would be sick then and there. It was only ten times, he attempted to coax himself. It wasn't like he would be cheating on Usagi forever. It wasn't like he wanted to do it.

The car slowed down as an estate came into view. In a few minutes, Misaki would be breaking the trust of the person he loved the most for the person he loved the most. It was too ironic to linger on.


	2. In Which Misaki Begins to Lie

Misaki arched his back as Haruhiko entered him, hoping to make the ordeal less painful somehow. It had been an hour already, but the pain was overbearing still. The lusting pace of the older man was different from Usagi. It was just as passionate, but held less care and more raw desire. Haruhiko simply wanted him, as a woman may want a fine piece of jewelry. The brown haired youth was only an object of desire, that Haruhiko had no idea how to care for.

The pain increased with every repeating thrust. Misaki couldn't help but let out a moan of pain, which the other man could interpret as his wished. He was so near just begging the older man to let him go. The pain was in every area of him, from his backside to his heart, stinging at the infidelity he was committing. There couldn't be a possible way that any person would cheat on the person they loved when they didn't have to. Misaki just couldn't understand how other people liked doing this. It was sickeningly disgusting.

Just as Misaki thought he was going to break out into tears and beg, Haruhiko rashly pulled out of him, without even the slightest warning.

"Okay," he said, sitting up at the side of the bed. "That's…all for today."

Misaki pushed himself up, wrapping blankets around himself as he did so. It hurt to sit up. It hurt to breath. Everything hurt as he sat on that king bed, so near a man he didn't understand.

Haruhiko had his back to the youth, as Misaki practiced breathing calmly. He would have to take a shower before he left, having cum and bled a good amount. He'd have to get the groceries out of Haruhiko's refrigerator. Oh, and he would need to fabricate an excuse for being late and not answering his cell phone, because Misaki had no doubt that Usagi had called him five million times.

The other finally turned to face the troubled Misaki, who was swept up in his own little world of worry.

"I-" the man began, leaning into Misaki as he placed a hand on the side of the boy's head, "Really do love you. I'm sorry." He placed his lips upon Misaki's, and gave the boy a gentle French kiss, his tongue persuading him to understand. And Misaki almost, in a blurry moment of inert lust, understood. Then it was swept away as Haruhiko pulled back. "I'm late to a meeting, so I'll be leaving soon." He rose from the bed and zipped his pants up, still shirtless. "The showers down the hallway, to your left. You know where to get your things out of the kitchen, and a maid will lay out your clothes for you. Everything's taken care of already."

"Alright, thanks." Misaki replied, unable to say anything else. Haruhiko then turned away from him and walked out of the room, murmuring a, "Good bye" under his breath.

Alone, Misaki put his face into a pillow and screamed. He screamed until his throat was dry and raspy, like his entire voice was used up and spent. When he was satisfied with the throbbing coming from his chest, he shakily rose from the bed and went to take a shower, hoping his legs wouldn't give out under him. In the restroom his clothes lay on the counter, crisply ironed and folded. And on top of those prim clothes was his cell phone, vibrating insistently.

He almost didn't answer it, but after staring at it for three rings, Misaki shot out his hand and flipped open the black phone. "Hello, this is Misaki." He said with fake cheeriness.

"Where the hell are you Misaki?" Akihiko demanded with ice in his voice.

A grimace contorted the youth's features, but he quickly covered it up with a smile. "Usagi-san, I'm sorry. I saw an old friend and we start talking. I lost the time I guess. I'll be home soon, though." Misaki bit his lip as the line went silent.

"It's been two hours. You talked for two hours?"

"Ah, well. It was like we were talking about recipes and-"

Akihiko cut him off. "Never mind that. Where are you? I'll come pick you up."

"It's fine!" Misaki said too quickly, "I'm heading over there already. You don't have to pick me up."

"_Where_ are you Misaki?"

Tears formed at the edges of the boy's eyes. He couldn't tell Usagi-san where he was. Not now, and not when he was with Haruhiko again. It had to stay a secret. A dirty, deceiving little secret. "Ah, oh it's Sakura-chan again. She wants me to give her my miso soup recipe, I'll call you back Usagi-san."

"You'd better not han-" Misaki closed the phone, and tossed it back on top of the clothes. Usagi would be pissed. He would be at the top level of pissed when Misaki got back. But that was at least better than him being hurt.

The youth ignored the vibrating of his phone as he stepped into the shower. Misaki didn't bother to turn it off though. No, that irksome repetitive sound was a reminder of what he was doing. Every ring struck Misaki, until he was a pile on the shower floor, shaking uncontrollably. This was what he deserved for bothering Usagi-san. He deserved to clutch at his stomach, and wish the invisible hole there would stop getting bigger by the second.

The phone stopped after six call attempts, and Misaki then let himself rise from the tiled floor and turn off the shower head. Usagi would notice his wet hair, and Misaki would have to make another lie for that. He'd already lied about why he was late, so another lie wouldn't be difficult; the lie after that one would be easier and the next one easier, until Misaki didn't think twice about it. If only it could be as easy then, as he got dressed and then trudged down the staircase. If only lies were easy in the beginning.


	3. In Which Akihiko Becomes Suspicious

Misaki stood outside of Akihiko's complex, clutching the two pathetic bags he had gotten from the grocery store. All he had bought was some brown rice and vegetables, because he had been worrying about the cost. Now there wasn't a need to worry about that. Usagi would be able to rest more, since money wouldn't be so tight, so he wouldn't have to worry at all. Things would be good, except for, besides, what Misaki would have to do nine more times. Other than that they could be happy.

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice came from behind him. A stunning grey haired man, tall and leanly muscular stormed up from behind Misaki.

The boy jumped in surprise, turning around quickly to face his lover. "Usagi-san, I was um, just admiring the painting on your place. It's really good, and I was thinking that if you get another house you should hire the same painters that did-" The man silenced the boy by grabbing his chin and forcing the other to look directly into his eyes.

"Shut up. It's a brick house Misaki."

The brown haired boy laughed nervously. "Oh, yeah. I guess I didn't notice that." He moved back, away from the man's touch, and turned back towards the front door. "Well, I bet you're hungry. Sorry I was late Usagi-san. I didn't mean to get carried away and talk that long. I'll start on lunch right away." He opened the unlocked front door and walked through the hall, Akihiko following silently behind him. Misaki couldn't tell what the other was thinking, or exactly how angry he was. So he continued to talk, unsure of what he was saying but hoping it would help assure Usagi. "But yeah," he asserted, entering the kitchen and putting the groceries on top of the counter. "We shared recipes and talked about our school days. I really haven't spoken to her in ages." As Misaki tore open the rice bag, Usagi reached out and wrapped his fingers around his wrist, causing the boy to drop the rice across the floor.

"You made me drop all the rice Usagi-san! What's wrong with you?" Misaki attempted to pull away from the man, but he only succeeded in getting the other to lock onto his left wrist also. "Hey, stop it Usagi! I'm not kidding. I've got to clean up this mess."

Akihiko glared down at the boy, causing him to become quiet. "Forget the damn rice Misaki. Your hair's wet, you've been gone for two hours, and you're acting like a rambling idiot. Something happened that you're not telling me about."

Misaki blinked nervously, scowling. "N-nothing happened Usagi." He looked into the others eyes, hoping the threatening tears wouldn't show. "It's like I said. And my hair's just wet because I had to wash some gum out of it. Some little kids put it in."

The other backed Misaki up against a counter, reminding the boy that he was still in pain from earlier. Hopefully Usagi wouldn't want to have sex; otherwise Misaki wouldn't be able to walk for the next couple of days or so.

"What was her name again?" Usagi asked, firmly gripping Misaki's wrist.

"It was Sora-chan, I told you already."

The man stayed silent, as Misaki shifted away from the counter so that his back side wasn't against it. And then, as Misaki was about to speak, the other released his wrist and placed his hands on the boy's slender hips. Once again he was pushed against that darned counter, and winced at the pain. "Next time you'd better answer your fucking phone, or I'll start following you around so you won't get distracted so easily, idiot. Understand?"

Misaki frowned in annoyance, and happiness. "Then you'll look like a stalker and wind up getting arrested or something."

"That's not what you're supposed to say." Usagi slid his hand beneath the back of Misaki's shirt, that little touch causing the boy to become immensely flustered. "You're supposed to say 'I'm sorry Usagi-sama, I won't ever do it again. Please be as kind as to forgive a fool like me.'"

"Like hell I'll say that." Misaki snapped, trying not to move too much so that he wouldn't bump against what was behind him.

Akihiko's hand traveled across the arch of Misaki's back, and then slid lower and to front of Misaki's pants, where then man craftfully unbuttoned them. "Say it." His hot breath kissed Misaki's neck, as his hand gently fondled Misaki's organ.

Oh no, Misaki panicked. He was becoming hard, and might wind up coming if Usagi continued. And the boy knew where that would lead. He would wake up the next morning sore as hell and miserably weak. As much as his body wanted to, Misaki couldn't sleep with Usagi-san yet. "I'll say it, okay! But only if you let me finish cooking lunch. We shouldn't be doing this now, or in the kitchen for that matter."

Usagi smirked, and lifted Misaki off of his feet and into his arms. "Hey, you! Let me down, damnit!" the boy snapped, struggling fruitlessly as the man walked to the living room and up the stairs.

"I won't let you down until we get to my bedroom, where I'll f*ck you till sunrise."

Misaki was just about to start bawling. "The sun's out Usagi-idiot!"

Usagi pushed open his door and threw Misaki down onto the bed. "Exactly, this is punishment so that you won't forget to answer the phone." He got onto the bed, and hovered on top of Misaki, with both of his arms on either side of the boy.

There was no way that Misaki could resist those arrogant eyes. No matter how sore he was, the person he loved was so close and in reach. He couldn't help but give in to the temptation that would leave him seriously aching. "Punishment, what the heck?!" he snapped, for the sake of having put up a fight.

"Yes~" Usagi lowered his lips to Misaki's, and began to drain away any lingering willpower.

It was horrible. As Usagi embraced him Misaki could only think of the pain caused by Haruhiko. All he thought of was the lies he had spoken earlier, and how Usagi had believed them. Guilt laced kisses and hollowed out faith kept up with the increase of Misaki's heartbeats. He was a cheater, a liar, a whore. He knew, as Usagi thrust inside of him gently yet dominantly, that he could never let his lover find out. Whatever it took, Misaki would make sure that Usagi stayed in assuring ignorance.


	4. In Which Misaki Hates Strawberries

The afternoon slipped away, and the night followed suit, and before Misaki knew it the rising sun was shining from under Usagi's bedroom door. His lover was asleep with his arm wrapped around Misaki's waist as of to make sure that the boy would be in the exact same spot when he awoke. Of course Misaki would stay there. He couldn't really walk without wanting to kill two certain brothers.

Once his conscience was shut up by exhaustion, Misaki nearly fell asleep. That is, right before the doorbell rang loudly. Well, hell, thought Misaki as he covered his face with a pillow. Whoever it was needed to go away! Didn't they understand that Misaki was about to murder someone!? Apparently not, because the bell rang a second time, and then third, until Usagi-san growled something and pushed Misaki out of the bed. "You bastard! Stupid Usagi!" snapped Misaki as he threw on one of Akihiko's robes. It hung loosely on him, but would do to answer the door.

He then walked out of the room, carefully taking each step so that he wouldn't stumble and fall. Really, it felt like he his legs were jelly with needles sticking out.

"Ri-i-i-ing," the annoying bell called out again. Misaki angrily hastened his pace, and just as he was about to get the door his legs gave out to the pain in his backside, and he fell headfirst onto the ground. Needless to say, the floor was tiled and not carpeted.

Usagi, probably having wondered why in the hell the bell was still ringing, exited his room and walked groggily down the stairs. He walked past Misaki, who was glaring at the man through the fingers that rubbed at his forehead, and unlocked the door.

"What do you want?" he demanded, frowning.

"Well sir, um" a man that Misaki couldn't see stuttered, "I have a delivery for a Misaki Takahashi."

"Give it here." Usagi grabbed the box, and then closed the door on the fearful man. He ignored Misaki and walked to the center of the living room, where he dropped the box onto the table by he couch. "It doesn't say who it's from," he muttered, tugging at the tape on the sides of it.

"Well it's mine so you don't have to worry about it!" Misaki slowly stood up, and staggered towards the couch where he plopped down, unable to stand any longer.

Again, Akihiko ignored him and tore the box open. Inside the brown package was twenty fresh packs of tangy, sweet strawberries, with a little card that read,

_"I hope these are to your liking. Do you like oranges also? How about cherries?_

_Haruhiko Usami _

"Don't glare at me like that damnit!" Misaki's cheeks flared, having more of a reason to do now than before. At least the card didn't say something about what position he preferred. "It's not like I knew he was going to send all of these strawberries, otherwise I wouldn't have said anything."

Akihiko pulled out a carton of strawberries, smirking deviously. "Perhaps we can put this crap to good use and make a strawberry pie mixed with fifty sleeping pills or so." He mused over this as Misaki had a panic attack.

"You're kidding right?! Hey get back here, don't go to the kitchen with those! Usagi-san!"

Ah, there was nothing better than attempting to run after your boyfriend early in the morning, right after a night and a half of sex, so that you could stop him from poisoning his brother, who you'd also had sex with. The moment was simply perfect enough not to last. What joy could last when secrets wouldn't let them?


	5. In Which The Thrid Usami Shows Up

After Misaki had thrown out all of the strawberries, swept up rice from the previous day, and taken a long shower, he was ready to go to sleep. Considering it was only eight a.m. and he had the annual festival for college that day, it didn't seem like that would happen though. So dispiritedly, Misaki put on his clothes for the day and dried his hair. At least he was a bit refreshed.

Usagi was glooming on the couch as Misaki descended the stairs. "Hey, you want me to drop off your manuscript to Aikawa-san?" he asked Akihiko, as he buttoned the top of his flannel shirt.

"You're going _out_?"

Misaki smiled, clapping his hands together as he got to the bottom of the stairs. "Yes, remember I told you two days ago? I have my festival today. Sumi-senpai and I have to run a stand."

Akihiko crossed his arms and leaned back into the couch. "You're not going." He replied bluntly.

"Excuse me!? Last time I checked, I have the right to go where I please."

"No."

The youth frowned, and hurried to the couch so that he was standing in front of the other indignantly. "You're being unfair Usagi-san. It's only for one hour, and I volunteered weeks ago. I'm going."

Akihiko glared up at the boy, "Then I guess I'm going too." He shrugged as if to say the matter was over with.

A look of shock registered on Misaki's features. If Usagi-san went to the festival, it would be extremely awkward. Sumi-senpai would go into flirting mode and Akihiko into his pissy, complaining mode. Between chastising Sumi-senpai and pleasing Usagi, there would hardly be anytime left for Misaki to actually do any work.

"Usagi-san, you can't!" Misaki pleaded right before the front door swung open. A woman of about thirty sauntered in, seeming extremely pleased. "Aikawa-san!" Misaki chimed, glad to have found some form of escaping.

"Hello Misaki-kun." She smiled pleasantly, and then turned to an angry Usagi. "Get that nasty scowl off your face Mister! You'll never guess what happened today." Without waiting for Usagi to reply, she went on, "The sales on your latest BL novel skyrocketed overnight! It's become really popular!"

This news didn't seem to affect Akihiko, but caused Misaki to become rigid. Sales had risen overnight, right after he'd made the deal with Haruhiko. This didn't feel right. No matter how Misaki looked at it, he felt himself at fault. Perhaps he should have just said no the day before. Then the feeling creeping inside of his heart wouldn't be screaming at him. But then he would still be bothering Usagi-san terribly. He wouldn't be able to help out the other in any way. Now, he could help. It may be selfish for me to do this, Misaki thought looking down at the carpet, but if I don't stop burdening him I won't know what to do.

"Okay. So why is that so important?" Usagi demanded, rising from the couch to silence the tea kettle that Misaki had been oblivious to.

"Because," she replied, pulling out a laptop from her bag, "You are now going to write a sequel pronto."

He pulled the kettle off of the stove and placed it on the counter. "I'm going out. I don't have time to-"

The woman bustled over to him, slamming the open lap top on the counter theatrically. "Now listen here, Akihiko! You are going to stay here until your fingers falloff from typing."

Before the argument began, Misaki tiptoed to the front door, calling out as he opened it, "I'll be back before ten Usagi-san! Good luck on your work." And then he rushed out of the door, knowing that Usagi would be majorly pissed again when he got home. There was no way around it, so Misaki would have to bring home something special to cook for Usagi-san. Hopefully that would cool him down.

The boy made his way slowly down the sidewalk, the college only being a fifteen minute walk from Akihiko's house. About seven minutes had gone by when his cell phone began to ring. Misaki reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out the phone, flipping it open quickly.

"Hello?"

"Good, you learned how to answer the phone." Usagi's voice murmured.

Misaki smiled in annoyance. "Of course Usagi-san. I'm on my way to the festival now, is there something that you need?"

"No." he replied just as bluntly as before. Then Aikawa's voice snapped something in the background, and the line went dead.

"Heh," Misaki sighed, looking down curiously at his phone. Good thing Aikawa-san was working Usagi. Otherwise the other would probably have had Misaki on the phone, telling him where he was and what he was doing during the entire festival. It wasn't that Misaki didn't appreciate Usagi caring, but sometimes the other went to extremes. It was a little overbearing. And also a little nice.

Misaki shook his head and stuffed the phone back into his pocket. He was already running slightly late, and wouldn't get to the college till about 8:45 if he ran. Determined not to let Sumi-senpai down, the boy rushed past the early crowds hoping to gain some lost time. He said excuse many times, but wound up getting to the college at 8:50.

He didn't slow down as he got to the college gates, but hurried to the booth, where a young man was waiting patiently.

"I'm so sorry Sumi-senpai." Misaki apologized, "I was trying to get here early, but you know Usagi-san. I hope I haven't inconvenienced you too much."

The other smiled, shaking his head, "Don't worry about it," he patted Misaki's head affectionately, "Did you and Usami-sensei get into another argument?"

"Ah, not really!" Misaki laughed melodramatically, "It was just the usual, you know."

"Uh-huh." The other commented, looking as if he didn't believe Misaki.

The youth put an apron on and stepped behind the stand. "Alright Sumi-senpai, I'm ready to get to work!" Misaki put his hands on his hips and smiled at the other, ready to avoid inquisition by his classmate. The man complied and threw on his own apron, and the two began to sell freshly cooked miso soup.

At the end of the hour they were exhausted. Business had been great, considering they had sold just about every last drop of their soup. There was enough in the pot for one last bowl, so the couple waited as the crowd of people began to leave, hoping that someone would stop and purchase the remaining food.

"Well, that was fun." Misaki said, sitting down. He was staring at the table in front of him, thinking of the day before. It wasn't something that would leave him alone, even when he had worked away the hour. It still ate away at him, insistently demanding something. Misaki had no idea what to do. How could he stand this the second time? Would it be easier the third, or just as difficult? Sure Misaki didn't hate Haruhiko, he couldn't hate that man. It was just that he didn't love him. What Misaki was doing was wrong, in more than one way. It was so, dreadfully wrong.

A presence alerted the youth, and he looked up automatically.

"Hello there. I'd like one bowl of soup, and maybe a few minutes of your time." A man smiled back at a stunned Misaki, who stared open mouthed. Sumi-senpai glanced at him curiously, but Misaki was unaware because in front of him there stood another Usami; the father of the brothers, Fuyuhiko Usami himself.


	6. In Which Misaki Has A Week

"Hello, Takahashi-kun?" The graying black haired man waved a hand in front of Misaki.

The boy jumped up out of his chair, and hastily grabbed a bowl. "Oh, I'm sorry! Let me get you some soup." He lifted the lid off of the pot and grabbed a ladle from nearby. This couldn't be a good thing. If Usagi-chichi wanted to speak with him he was going to say something about Usagi-san. Or, Misaki's hand shook nervously, something about Haruhiko. The older man couldn't' know, though. How could he know about the deal that Misaki had made with Haruhiko?

The ladle dropped out of his hand. Misaki turned to grab it, and knocked the pot over as he did so. "I'm so sorry! I dropped all of the soup…" He hurried to grab the napkins and clean the spilt soup that had spread over the table, flowing off the edges quickly. "If you want I can go make another batch for you. I really didn't mean to drop all of the-"

"Takahashi-kun. Calm down, it's fine really." Fuyuhiko grabbed hold of the youth's wrist, stopping him from the nervous cleaning that he had been doing. Misaki looked up at the man, who was smiling deviously pleasant. "I would just like to speak with you for a moment, if your friend would be so kind as to lend you to me."  
Misaki turned toward Sumi-senpai, and prayed that the other would need him to stay for something. Anything as long as it would get him away from being alone with Fuyuhiko.

The older boy shrugged, "It's fine. Misaki, go ahead. I can clean this up, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" the brown haired youth questioned.

"Yeah, it fine."

And so, with a terrified smile on his face, Misaki untied the apron and laid it down on the chair he had been sitting on. This would end badly, terribly. Usagi-chichi would either tell him how burdensome he was to Akihiko, or perhaps tell him something about sleeping with Haruhiko. Those would both hurt Misaki, he just didn't know which one would be more painful.

"Okay. Well, bye Sumi-senpai. I'll see you tomorrow." Misaki said with too much zeal. The other gave him another curious glance, but said nothing about the obvious anxiety Misaki was emitting. "Bye," Sumi-senpai said, as the boy and older man began to walk off.

Misaki followed behind Usagi-chichi, fretting inside of his head. A frown formed on his lips, as possible outcomes swarmed. There was a chance that Fuyuhiko didn't even want to talk about either of his sons. Maybe the man wanted to talk about bear wood carvings, hot springs, or rubber ducks. It was possible, although entirely illogical. Just illogical enough for Misaki not to believe it himself.

The pair exited the college gates, and continued to walk down the sidewalk. "Takahashi-kun," said Fuyuhiko, "Don't you think the sky looks quite nice today?" The man turned his head towards Misaki, who nodded eagerly.

"It looks very nice. There's just the right amount of clouds."

The other chuckled, "I was thinking about the blueness of it. I didn't even glance towards the clouds."

"Why not?"

"It just didn't occur to me to do so."

Misaki furrowed his brow, and looked away from Usagi-chichi, wondering how the man could miss such giant white things in the sky. It was enough to distract the youth from his previous worries, as he pondered. Clouds, they were quite blunt. If you looked up, there was no way you could ignore a cloud to stare at the blue. Or was there a way? How did one go about ignoring clouds? So caught up in his inner argument, Misaki was unprepared for Fuyuhiko's next statement.

"We both know I didn't call you out here to talk about clouds though." The brown haired boy stopped in his tracks. Usagi-chichi followed suit, and stopped a few feet ahead of Misaki. "Do you know what I want to talk about Takahashi-kun?"

The boy shook his head slowly. "No."

With a foreboding sigh, the older man's eyes seemed to take a darker gleam. His over all composure changed from that of an idle man, to the business man that he was. This was, after all, business to him. "I want to talk about my sons, Akihiko and Haruhiko, and your role in their lives." Misaki remained still, staring straight ahead at the man. "Until recently, I've only had to worry about getting you away from Akihiko. I've already stressed to you the problems you cause him. The latest problem being rather annoying for me, because it involves Haruhiko."

He had to know then. Misaki couldn't say anything to Fuyuhiko, his blood flowing far to fast to allow articulate communication. The boy was no longer still, but had a slight shake in his arms, which he attempted to stop by crossing them around his stomach.

The man went on. "You've made some sort of deal with my son. Not that I really know the particulars. All I know is that you've slept with both of my sons now, one because you 'love' him and the other because you need to help out the one you 'love.' I have no idea what in the world you are trying to do, but I'm tired of watching."

"I-I was…I wanted to help Usagi-san and Haruhiko offered…" Misaki's entire body was shaking, as he faltered in looking into the older man's eyes. Instead he stared down at the cracked sidewalk, hoping to hold himself together.

Fuyuhiko's voice replied, "The only way you can help someone when you, yourself are the problem, is to go away. Don't you understand?"

"I don't want to be a-"

"Don't try to make excuses for yourself. It won't work in the long run. You'll realize soon enough that leaving is your only option for making Akihiko happy. I don't know how true your feelings are, or all of your motives for agreeing with Haruhiko's ridiculous deal, but I don't care about any of that. You're going to stop bothering my sons, whether you want to or not."

With that, Fuyuhiko walked towards Misaki, and rested a hand on his quavering shoulder. "You have one week to tell Akihiko about the deal you've made with Haruhiko, and what you've done with him. Otherwise, I'll tell him myself. You understand that, don't you?"

"I understand." Misaki whispered, as the shaking dissolved into it's original stillness.

Fuyuhiko nodded. "Good," he replied, before walking away from Misaki and down the sidewalk. A limo turned the corner and pulled up beside him. The man reverted back to his cheerful state, and waved to Misaki as the chauffer opened the door for him. "We'll have to talk again sometime, maybe about wood carvings Takahashi-kun."

Manners intact, the brown haired boy waved back and then dropped his hand as the man entered the car and left. He was then alone on the sidewalk with reluctant tears fighting behind his closed eyelids. Fuyuhiko had given him a week to tell Usagi-san what Misaki had decided never to tell him. He had a week to find the courage to break his lover's heart before Usagi-chichi did it for him. His hands shot up to his face, pushing against the oncoming emotion. Not now, he couldn't cry now. Usagi-san would notice if he came home with teary eyes.

"Hey, Miskai-kun?"

The miserable boy looked up at the person who was walking towards him. It was Sumi-senpai. His friend's expression held worry and concern, so Misaki immediately wiped at his eyes and put on a smile. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you there. It's unusual for you to walk this way."

The boy handed Misaki a cell phone, "You forgot this at the stand. It's vibrated about a hundred times, so you might want to call back Usagi-san."

"Thanks allot, I didn't realize I had left it…" he clicked the side of his cell phone, and the screen read seven missed calls. Misaki didn't even have enough worry left in him to fret over how angry Usagi-san would be. He was spent and worn, having used his last energy to put an act on for his friend. "Well, I'd better be going. You know how Usagi-san's is."

"Yeah."

"Thanks again, see you later." Misaki waved and then turned around, rushing to the grocery store as he dialed Akihiko's number.

The phone only rang once before Akihiko's voice demanded, "Why the hell didn't you answer your phone?"

He didn't have to lie this time, which was a rather good thing considering he would have to tell the truth in six days. It was funny in a way, how once Misaki had begun learning how to lie, he had to abruptly switch back to the truth. And, weirdly enough, the truth was harder to tell than it had been before he'd made the deal only the morning before. It didn't make sense, really. Not one bit of sense at all.

----

**This chapter was so hard for me to write. I've been working on it for about four days, but couldn't come up with anything. The first few paragraphs were the product of terrible writer's block, and the rest were the products of sleep deprivation. Overall, I didn't like the way the chapter turned out... Please tell me what you think? Any suggestions?**


	7. In Which We Go to America?

So there they were, sitting together in Akihiko's living room. Misaki had returned home thirty minutes prior, and the two had been sitting like that since then. He was more or less grateful that the couch cushions had hefty padding, because other wise he'd have to endure even more rear-end pain. The migraine that was beginning to throb in his head was enough to make him want to perhaps jump off a high cliff…with sharp rocks on the bottom. And to add to that, Usagi-san was in a pissy mood again. He was sitting to the left of Misaki, and glaring at the air directly in front of him. The brown haired youth hardly dared to glance at the other, considering the possible make-up sex danger involved.

"I've decided," Akihiko finally spoke, to Misaki's relief.

The youth smiled nervously and put his hands down onto his lap, "Ah, what is that Usagi-san?"

"We're going to America."

His laugh lacked any certitude, "Yeah, um. You're funny Usagi-san."

The look that Akihiko gave him showed the unfortunate brown haired boy just how unlucky he was. Because that look was dead serious; it was devil may care, arguing will get you nowhere, serious. They were going to America, probably sooner than later.

"You have to be kidding. We can't go to America! Think of all the work you have to do for your BL books," Misaki frowned, aware that he was now desperate enough to promote the older man's homo-erotic books. "And I have college. I can't just skip all those hours; I'll miss too much material."

"I can write in America, and you can learn there. You won't be missing any major test."

"That's not the point!" Misaki was frantic. They couldn't go to America! The cost would be monstrous, the traveling an unnecessary worry, and if Haruhiko called while they were away, Misaki couldn't just take a plane and head back to Japan. The boy's frown grew deeper as he realized what a mess he was in. He had to tell Usagi-san about the deal. And the older man would make him stop the deal, Misaki knew. Stopping the deal wasn't really an option though. If Misaki stopped the deal Akihiko would go bankrupt. If he didn't stop the deal Usagi-san would start to hate him. He might hate him when he found out about the deal. The brown haired boy just didn't know. He couldn't be sure until he told him.

For now, he had to worry about staying in the country. Misaki continued attempting to persuade the other, "Usagi-san, why do we have to go to America now? How about we wait until Christmas?"

"No." The other stated, crossing his arms. "We're going to Las Vegas tomorrow."

"Why?!" Misaki exploded, jumping up from the couch to face the surprised Akihiko. "Why the hell do we have to go to Las Vegas?!"_ Can't you see this is fucking killing me? Why don't you see what I've done!? I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. _

The other didn't speak for a while. He sat there, looking up at Misaki with an unreadable expression. It may have been concern, or defeat. It was the brink of something that Misaki immediately regretted causing.

"Because," Usagi-san said carefully, rising from the couch. He moved towards Misaki, causing the boy to back up until the back of his calves bumped against the coffee table. "I'll be the only person you care about there."

Misaki froze, for a moment believing Usagi-san had already found out. He looked up into the other man's eyes, surveying them for the tint of betrayal. There were no signs of him knowing. That was true, but if he didn't know why did he look so pained? The other man's features held suspicion and worry; he looked like a man who knew he was losing something. Misaki wanted to wrap his arms around Akihiko's waist and explain everything to him. To tell the other the truth might be a better remedy than putting it off, but Misaki couldn't do it. Not yet.

"I don't see why we have to go to America for that," Misaki replied, his voice lacking vitality. There was no fight left in him.

"You don't have to see."

They stood there like that for as long as Misaki could bear. The quiet wasn't natural, and it wasn't alive. It was a morbid, wailing quiet that the couple had never experienced. It sounded like every reason for something to end; that, or every reason to make it not end. It wouldn't end. If it ended, then Misaki's world would lose reasonability. Hell would break lose.

With an unstable sigh, Misaki shrugged his shoulders. "Well fine. Let's go to Vegas then. Even if going there is illogical, inconvenient and basically ludicrous."

"Now that that's settled," Akihiko pulled a familiar looking cell phone out of his pocket and held it in front of Misaki, "I'm going to go flush this down the toilet."

Caught by surprise, Misaki was almost too nervous to check his jacket pocket. Somehow he managed to pat his hand over the pocket, and felt the smooth, unbulky cloth. There was no cell phone in his pocket, because the other was holding it. And Usagi-san had already begun to head up the stairs and to the bathroom.

"Wait, Usagi-san!? You better not!" the youth exclaimed, rushing after the man he loved, who also just happened to be the man who was murdering his cell phone by toilet methods. Sometimes things just worked out that way.


	8. In Which A Phone Call is Answered

Three days had gone by. Three long, busy, wonderful days. Misaki and Akihiko had spent their time in Vegas wisely. They hadn't been to a casino, or anything like that, but they had spent allot of time in a bedroom.

Misaki stared out of the bus window, not liking the unfamiliar English language flowing around him. These Americans were so familiar with each other, it was a bit overcoming.

"What are you staring at?" the man beside him asked in Japanese. Misaki turned towards the content face, and smiled at his lover.

"Nothing, I was only looking at these American buildings."

"Trying to read the signs?

"I can so read them!"

Akihiko smirked coyly, and pointed at a sign ahead of the bus. "Okay, tell me what that sign says then."

Misaki squinted his eyes at the weird symbols in front of him. Along with the symbols, there was a guy smiling, and another guy next to him. "Hap-ie mar-riage is l-u-v?" The brown haired youth attempted. He had no idea what the Americans were trying to show by displaying two married guys happy. So marrying someone had made them happy.

For some reason, Usagi-san began chuckling uncontrollably. Misaki furrowed his brow, "What's so funny about marriage and happy people?"

"It doesn't say happy marriage," Akihiko wiped at his eye, "It says gay marriage."

"Gay marriage?"

"In English gay can mean happy, or like us."  
Misaki sat there and tried to figure Akihiko's words out. So he had been half right but... "Like us?" he murmured. Wait a minute, he thought raising his eyebrows and gasping, " You mean, like, a guy and guy?!"

Akihiko leaned into Misaki, putting a hand on the top of the other's thigh seductively. "Exactly." he nestled his lips into the side of Misaki's neck, causing the other to muffle the moan that was creeping up his throat.

"Stop it Usagi-san. Jeez, people are going to look." Misaki's defense was rather void, considering only a few disinterested people lingered on the 9 pm bus.

"I'll stop if you promise to marry me."

"What do you mean? Is that even legal?" Misaki whispered, although he was talking in Japanese , and no one would be able to understand him there.

The man leaned closer to the brown haired boy. "I don't care. I'll make it legal if I can make Misaki-kun only mine."

Only his? To be only Usagi-san's, Misaki would love that. But there was the deal to remember, and what he had already done behind Akihiko's back. The infidelity he had already committed. He had to tell Usagi-san in less than four days. Misaki couldn't let Fuyuhiko tell his lover, because that would worsen the situation tenfold.

He could tell him at the moment, as the other looked at him so tenderly. It did seem cruel to end the precious moment in such a manner, but what else was Misaki to do? They'd had their fun here, pretending nothing was wrong. They'd loved each other continuously, they'd laughed and had a great time. But the facade had to end. Misaki knew it was just another lie, and finally, there on that dingy bus, he would tell his love what he needed to.

"RING," interrupted Misaki's phone as he was about to speak. He looked down at his pocket, and realized that Usagi-san's hand was already there. The youth's heart jumped out of his chest as Akihiko reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out the phone.

"Wait, Usagi-san don't," he pleaded, making a dive for his cell phone.

The older man raised the phone out of Misaki's reach, and flipped it open, bringing it to his ear. "Who's this?" he asked rudely.

Misaki's eyes grew wide as he hoped.

_Please be Sumi-senpai. Please be my brother. Please be any one but Haruhiko!_

Akihiko's expression changed as the other line answered. Before it was calm and composed, but after hearing the responding voice there was a flash of pain, and then cold anger. Immediately after finding the identity of the caller Akihiko flipped the phone closed.

He dropped the phone to the bus floor, but said nothing to the curiously scared Misaki. And the boy wasn't going to ask, because he knew if he did Usagi-san might be unable to restrain whatever it was he was fighting with behind those dulled eyes.

Misaki didn't know what was going to happen. He didn't know who had called, or what had hurt Usagi-san. So Misaki waited. He waited ten minutes for the bus to stop, staring head at the bus seat in front of him. Usagi-san grabbed the boy's hand before the bus came to a complete halt, and pulled Misaki up and down the aisle.

The boy was hardly able to keep up with Akihiko, but didn't complain. He'd get what he deserved. Maybe the other was going to hit him, or dump him. Whatever happened, Misaki would make up for what he'd done. Even if that meant losing the person who he wanted to help most. If that was what Akihiko wanted, what could Misaki do?

He could hardy breath as he held back everything he needed to let out. There was nothing he could do, until Usagi let go of his hand. To be honest, Misaki wished that Akihiko would never let go. If only the man continued to lead Misaki wherever he was going, then the climax of the boy's mistakes wouldn't have to happen. The couple could walk on forever.

But, as all actions have to stop, Usagi-san did let go. Misaki, breathless and panting, still had no idea what to do.

* * *

**I actually finished the chapter this week. I hope it's okay, I kind of wrote it at twelve last night. Anyways, please tell me what you think? All feedback is loved.**


	9. In Which A Phone Call is Explained

The older man had stopped when he'd led Misaki to their hotel room, although the boy hadn't been too aware of this fact. The only thing that the youth had been aware was Akihiko's missing hand, and the coldness that was beginning to rise up his arm and through his body like a virulent poison.

Akihiko closed the door, and then turned to a shivering Misaki. The boy didn't want to look up at the other's gaze, because he feared what he would see. It could be a list of things; sorrow, disappointment, even hatred. Misaki didn't want to face any of those things. Even though he blamed himself for all of them, he still didn't want to see the reality of what he'd done. Salty water accumulated at the rims of the boy's eyes as he stared down at the carpet.

"Look at me," demanded the man standing a foot away from Misaki.

The brown haired boy shook his head, unable to speak. The velvet tone of voice the other used wasn't an angry one or hateful one. It was more on the upset side, as if Akihiko was desperate for assurance. Assurance that Misaki himself was not sure how to give.

"Misaki..." The man grabbed hold of Misaki's chin, tenderly guiding the other's eyes to his own.

One glimpse of his lover's despair, and Misaki shut his eyes. He was being weak, he knew. He was a weak child. If only he opened his eyes and begged for forgiveness, Misaki would. He would fall to his lover's feet if it would mean Usagi-san wouldn't hate him. But his body didn't react to all these things he was ready to do. All Misaki did was begin to shake, stifling the sobs biting at his throat.

Warmth covered his lips, but Misaki kept his eyes closed tightly. Akihiko's mouth pressed insistently against his own, motioning the boy's uncertain lips into a response. His lips parted, letting the man's wet tongue move with the current of his emotions. The kiss was unseen, but alerted every other available sense. Misaki smelled the other's subtle cologne, felt his smooth neck under his fingers, and tasted the faint lingering smoke residing in Akihiko's mouth. The youth could even hear the slow breaths his lover made as he wrapped his arms around Misaki's waist and led him to the king sized bed. How the other dominated every part of Misaki was perfect, except for the fact that everything was wrong with it.

The bed met with Misaki's bottom as Akihiki backed him against it. Lush, freshly washed sheets lay beneath Misaki, ready to be disheveled. The older man wasted no time in doing so, and continued to lean over the boy, pushing into the kiss with his hands on either side of Misaki.

Misaki let his hands rest on the back of his lover's head, feeling the smooth hair mingling with his finger tips.

Words were unnecessary and unwanted. The explanations they were trying convey to the other were inarticulate actions that left room for questioning. Akihiko's cool fingers that unbuttoned Misaki's jeans spoke for themselves, and the hardening member that Misaki was attempting to control told of inert want. They simply wanted the other. There were no problems, accusations, or betrayals in either of their loving actions. That was the allure of being caught up in a moment.

As soon as the other had slid off his jeans and tossed them on the floor carelessly, he began to lift up Misaki's shirt. The boy rose his arms and squirmed out of the shirt automatically, wondering how the other's face was arranged. Misaki didn't know what expression was playing on Usagi-san's face, but imagined the usual benign eyes and affectionate smirk.

With that image in mind, Misaki let out a restrained moan as Akihiko turned his attention back to the lower half of his body. The man's hand traveled beneath the boy's boxer's and fondled his hardened manhood. He rubbed his fingers masterfully over the member. This instigating hand had Misaki ready to cum, but the youth fought off the urge for a while longer.

Low, meek moans escaped from the boy's lips as his boxers were pulled down and two fingers entered him. The slow pace of the other's movements was nearly unbearable, as pre-cum accumulated on Misaki's organ.

After Akihiko loosened Misaki, he pulled out his fingers. Misaki assumed the other was unbuttoning his pants, and had his assumption confirmed as hot breath warmed his cheek.

"Are you ready?" questioned the man, being sure that the boy prepared to receive him.

Misaki nodded his head, knowing that his voice would give him away and ruin the fervor.

"Alright." Akihiko replied, kissing the boy's cheek. The man braced Misaki's thighs, lifting them up and resting the boy's calves against his shoulders.

"Uhn!," moaned the boy as his lover entered inside of him. His body was over heating at the new pace, responding in every possible way. His back arched and his bottom throbbed with pleasure. The mixture of pain and comfort evened out, and displayed through sweat and the continuing moans. As the pace sped up, Misaki's hands dug into Akihiko's hair, reaching for support.

The minutes passed, and Akihiko's thrusts kept steady until Misaki felt himself unable to hold any longer. Biting his lip, the boy released hot semen onto himself and his lover, letting out a deep, pleasured moan.

His goal having been complete, Akihiko pulled out of Misaki and then moved away from the boy. Misaki felt the cold air of the hotel room replace the heat that had seconds prior been warming him, and he knew that the moment was gone. His mistakes fell back into place and created a broken image, incomplete and resentful.

The bed pushed down as Akihiko sat on the right side of where Misaki lay. The boy heard the older man rustle for a cigarette and lighter, and then smelled the musty smoke fill the room.

"Fuyuhiko called," the man said, mellow and distant.

Misaki's eyes fluttered open as he sat up at the foot of the bed. Usagi-chichi had said a week! It hadn't been a week, Misaki knew because he'd been counting down the minutes!

Before Misaki gathered his thoughts, Akihiko went on, "He said the funniest thing to me actually." the brown haired boy didn't turn his head towards the man, "His exact words were, _'You know Akihiko-kun, that little pet of yours really doesn't adore you as much as you think he does. In fact, he has something to tell you soon.'_" Akihiko paused, taking a puff of his cigarette and then going on. "I have no fucking idea what he was talking about. I don't know why the hell he called you, or why you've been acting so strange, but you're going to tell me now."

"Usagi-san..." the boy choked on the truth, deciding to do what he knew would get him nowhere. "There's nothing to tell."

"Don't lie to me Misaki!" snapped the man. "That's all you've been doing since you lied about meeting your friend at the grocery store."

"But I did meet her!"

"You gave me two different names!"

"Oh..." Misaki's eyes narrowed as pain distorted his face. He wasn't such a good liar after all. He'd messed up on one of the very fist lies, and hadn't even realized it. Akihiko had known he was lying all along. The other hadn't confronted him about it, but he had known.

"I'm sorry," Misaki muttered turning his body towards the other, who was staring at him expectantly. That man needed the truth from Misaki. If anyone else gave it to him, he'd be stung by something worse than the betrayal itself. What else did Misaki owe his lover, if not personally dishing out the damaging truth? "Alright." the boy said swallowing his nausea, "I'll tell you now."


	10. In Which They Return to Japan

He explained everything. With his eyes cast away from the man, Misaki began from where his betrayal had begun. He told Akihiko of how he had been on his way to get the groceries when Haruhiko drove up beside him and asked him to talk. He repeated the conversation word for word, stuttering when he came to the offered deal. Even after he finished explaining the deal, the other remained silent. Misaki was sure the man knew where his story was going, but went on anyways. It was obvious that Akihiko wanted to hear Misaki say it himself.

"After I agreed to the deal,"_ Don't tell him, lie. He doesn't have to know. It will only cause him pain_. "He took me to his house. And we...there...I..." Misaki dared a glance at Akihiko, begging with his eyes to not have to say it.

The man's returning gaze told nothing. "Then what?" Akihiko asked. There was no tone, not even a pitch, in his voice. It was dull and numbed out, sounding far too calm to be so.

"Then," Misaki couldn't accomplish the same pseudo-calm voice, so he let his voice sound with every bit of the unpleasant burning sensation rising up his throat, "We went to his room and we..." There was no way he could say it! How could Misaki tell Akihiko that?! It would kill the other to hear it. The words would pierce straight through him; unforgiving little daggers, aiming for their mark.

"You what?" demanded Akihiko.

There was no way out of admitting it. The truth had to be allowed to kill, or else it would continue to torture, "We had sex."

He'd said it. The rushing in his head, the screaming silence, everything proved to him that he'd told Usagi-san what he'd done. Except, the other hadn't yelled at him yet. Or tried to hit him. Usagi-san was just sitting there, staring at the bed sheets blankly. It seemed as if he was processing the whole matter, and the sheets were the only source of sanity left in the world.

"We're going back to Japan." Akhiko finally stated, rising from the bed without warning.

Misaki warily asked, "Why?"

His question was not answered, as Akihiko eased out of the room and into the dining area. Misaki was left alone on the bed, frightened even more than before. He had expected everything to come crashing down when he told Akihiko;thunder striking, volcano's eruptting, something big. But there was only nothing. The older man had simply said one thing in response to Misaki's betrayal. "_We're going back to Japan."_

Misaki was sure he would find out why soon enough.

The airplane ride had been hell. It had actually been worse than that, if possible. The seconds, minutes, and hours taunted Misaki, reminding him of the countdown. It was a countdown to something that Misaki was unsure of. Whatever is was that lay behind his lovers aggressive insistence of returning to Japan, it couldn't be good. It was far too thoughtless to lead to any sort of reasonable solution. The way Akihiko stared off showed his conviction in whatever it was that he was planning to do. He wasn't calm, but painted more of a resoluted hue. The hours drug on as the two sat together. Misaki continuously glanced at his companion, wishing he could catch some sort of uncertainty in the other's face. Any sort of nervous emotion would have been comforting to the youth, but the man remained composed. Far too composed.

When the ride was through, Misaki was a mess of worry. He'd gone through every possible scenario in his head during the journey's silence. Akihiko was going to kick him out. Akihiko was going to leave him in the airport frenzy, never wanting to see him again. Akihiko was going to...cry? No, not that. That would never happen. Misaki was most scared of _that. _The boy would take any punishment, but to see his lover in pain, pain that he caused...Misaki was terrified.

"We're here..." Misaki stated, looking around the airport. It was mostly empty, considering it was three a.m. in the morning. The boy held his breath as he hopefully waited for a response.

Akihiko nodded, then turned away from a crestfallen Misaki and looked around.

"Are you looking for something?" He knew it sounded more like a plead than a question. But Misaki needed to hear the other's voice. He hadn't heard a word from Usagi-san during the plane ride. Just one word would be enough. A yes, or a no. Anything to show that Usagi-san wasn't too disgusted to even speak to him.

There was a short period of nothing; no sound, no breathing, absolutely nothing. Then, when Misaki thought he wouldn't get a response, Akihiko turned towards the boy. "An exit. I think it's this way." He pointed left, towards a series of cafes and gift shops.

Misaki felt better. Not great, or happy, but at least he wasn't on the verge of insanity as he walked towards the airport exit with Akihiko. The other's voice had had the same non-tone ring as earlier. It was at least some sort of communication though, and Misaki would take what he could get.

They walked for ten minutes until reaching the sliding exit doors. Misaki didn't ask about the unclaimed luggage that was sure to be waiting for them. Luggage really wasn't an important issue. What was important was finding out where they were headed. Akihiko hadn't ditched him, and they were already walking down the parking lot, to where Akihiko's car was stationed. So if the man wasn't going to leave him, then what would happen? Would Usagi-san drive him to the apartment and demand he pack up his things and head out?

Questions of his fate contiuned to twirl around, as he and Akihiko wandered upon the car. They began to spin rapidly with the engine's start, making the boy grateful that he was sitting down. He felt dizzy. Wheezy. The passing scenery out of the car window wasn't helping his nausea, but he didn't want to turn away from what was passing by. He needed to see where Akihiko was headed. That way, he'd be able to prepare for what was to come.

At first, Misaki had no clue. The scenery remained unrecognizable. There were some trees, and more buildings as they came into the city. Steadily, the buildings became , he'd been to that shop once. He'd went to that market every once in a while. That was the bookstore he bought his manga at. As the buildings registered in his head, Misaki assumed that Akihiko was taking him to the apartment. Everything was familiar, so that had to be the only destination.

That was what Misaki assumed, until things became less familiar again. Suddenly, the buildings only vaguely registered in his mind. He'd been there once, or twice. He'd passed there with a friend. This route was defiantly not normal, but it wasn't all that foreign. In fact, those trees looked just like the ones he'd seen on the way to...

No. _No!_ His eyes shot away from the window and towards the man driving besides him.

_There had to be an explanation_.

It was just a a coincidence that those trees looked just like the ones he'd seen on his way to Haruhiko's house.

Just a silly little...

"Usagi-san?"

No response.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki exclaimed, refusing to look away from Akihiko. "Where are we going?"

He was losing it. The older man wouldn't speak to him, and when he was able to dare a glance to the window, Misaki saw little reminders of where he was headed.

It wasn't like any of the scenarios he'd come up with. There was no way he would have imagined that Haruhiko's house was where Usagi-san was headed in such a hurry.

All occurred suddenly as the car slowed. Everything was happening: too many sounds, too fast breathing. Misaki knew they were entering the estate gates, because he felt the soft graveled road crackle under the wheels. They were nearing the house, and Misaki lost all sense of thoughts or questions. No amount of thinking would stop what was going to happen.

The car abruptly stopped, and with the stop of movement Akihiko spoke, "Follow me." The man pushed open his door, and Misaki followed suit. He wouldn't ask the other anything. He'd just listen and not think.

Usagi-san headed towards the front door. He wasn't scared of what he was there for. Akihiko wasn't scared, but he wasn't blank either. After almost a day of having the other display a front of apathy, it was a surprise for Misaki to sense an emotion emitting from the other. It was, anger maybe? Or a shade darker. Whatever it was, it was escalating as the man moved closer to the door.

After reaching his destination, Akihiko beat down on the doorbell. It rang once, twice, and then three times as the man pressed it again and again.

Finally, a man opened the door. From what Misaki could see, he was in his late fifties or so, with a scruffy mustache and gelled back hair. "Sebation," greeted Akihiko, while he pushed passed the curious little man.

"Akihiko-sama? This is unexpected. How about you wait in the living room and I call your brother? Your father's out but-"

"Where's he at?"

"Excuse me sir?"

"Haruhiko!" Usagi-san called out.

Misaki watched, becomming distant from the scene. He'd figured it out. He hadn't even had to think, and he knew what Akihiko was doing. As his thoughts muddled, Misaki was sprung to alert at the creaking of stairs. His head turned to bring into sight Haruhiko Usami, who making his way down the staircase.

Akihiko's eyes locked onto his brother, Misaki noticed.

"Is there a reason for this scene?" Haruhiko asked, reaching the final step.

No answer was given. Well, no spoken answer. Instead of replying via words, Akihiko sauntered to Haruhiko, who stood still and unexpecting. Then, without a warning or change of visage, Akihiko rose his hand and made contact with Haruhiko's cheek. There was a loud 'smack', and then a thud as the man staggered to the ground, hand clutched to his face.

"Take anything else, I don't care." Usagi-san stated, rubbing his knuckles and looking down at his brother. "But I'm not giving you _him _you bastard."

There was no explanation for why, but as Misaki looked on at the scene, he felt a sense that something vital was missing;

_No, this defiantly was not the solution._


	11. In Which Things Could Have Been Avoided

**Sorry for taking so long to write this chapter! I hope it is okay, because I was having a hard time deciding where the story should go. Please tell me what you guys think :)**

* * *

The apartment seemed empty. They hadn't been gone for that long, but somehow something had been misplaced. The couch was in the same spot. The coffee table lay in front of where he sat, as usual. Stuffed bears painted the countertop. Everything was where it was supposed to be.

The brown haired boy fidgeted on the couch, turning his eyes from one point in the room to another. When had things become so uninviting? It was as if they were all pointing at Misaki, labeling him culpable for ruining everything. They knew he would be caught. They wanted him to know that he'd caused so much trouble.

"Would you like some tea?" Misaki heard Usagi-san ask. He was walking down the stairs from his room. Akihiko had immediately fled up there the minute they'd arrived home, leaving Misaki alone and with a simple "I'll be right back." It had been thirty minutes since then.

Misaki sprung to his feet, "Ah, I'll prepare the tea Usagi-san! J-j-just sit down and I'll take care of it." The boy shuffled towards the kitchen, avoiding the chance of having to look at the other. He wouldn't be able to stay stable if he saw that anger in Akihiko's eyes again. His face had sounded calm enough, but what if he's face showed how mad he still was? What if Akihiko's visage showed his hurt?

Misaki pulled out the tea packets. They were in a little cardboard box that Misaki usually had no trouble opening, but now his hands were shaking. All the boy could do was fumble with the opening, as tears rimmed his eyes. He couldn't open it. Misaki tossed aside the box, and placed his hands against the counter top. They still shook.

Arms reached around the boy, and hands slid over his shaking ones. A strong chest bumped against his back, helping stop the shaking that was close to becoming uncontrollable.

"You didn't have to fuck him."

Those words dissolved the warmth that Misaki felt. The shaking began to start up again, as the boy attempted to form a reply. "I know. I mean, I was so stupid…I, you should-"

"That's not what I mean." Usagi-san cut him off. "There was no reason that you even had to consider doing it."

"Huh?" Misaki had no idea what the other was trying to say.

"You told me you had made that deal with Haruhiko because you wanted to help me with money troubles." Akihiko rubbed his finger gently against Misaki's hand, "He took advantage of your assumption. I was never close to being broke."

Misaki pulled his hands out from under Akihiko's and brought them to his mouth in confusion. With Akihiko's hands still against the counter and keeping the boy stuck between the counter and himself, Misaki maneuvered his body so that he could at least see Akihiko's face. He regretted looking. There, plastered on the man's face, was a look of pity.

"But," Misaki chocked out, the forgotten tears falling in little trails down his cheeks, "You've been so tense lately and you've been working so hard. I-I even read something in a magazine about how you're wasting away all of your money! I've seen it myself!"

"It's not true Misaki. All you have to do is look into my bank account and you'll be able to see that I'm still more than well off."

Then why hadn't he known? Misaki had been so careful for months now; he had bought the cheapest food he could find, he'd taken extra shifts at his part time job, he'd had sex with Haruhiko! He'd done all of that just to have Akihiko tell him now that they weren't in any financial trouble.

"I asked you before," Misaki whispered, his eyes turning to the tiled floor, "I asked you if you needed any help with the bills because I was concerned about you spending too much money. You said that you'd worry about it."

"Yes, I did." Akihiko replied, oblivious to the explosion that was about to occur.

"I thought that meant you_ had_ _to worry _about it!" Misaki shot his head up and looked into Akihiko's stunned eyes. "I thought you were seriously in trouble! I mean, I constantly asked you about the way you spent your money, and you always just brushed me off. You didn't tell me anything! How was I supposed to know?"

"So are you trying to say it's my fault you cheated on me?" Akihiko's low voice demanded.

Misaki's anger dwindled, as he felt the blow of his own actions. Usagi-san hadn't cheated on him. The other had done nothing wrong, but Misaki couldn't help but feel angry. If the other had only assured him that there was nothing to worry about in the first place, then Misaki wouldn't have had to betray him. All the pain that Misaki had caused so far could have been avoided.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Misaki screamed through tears.

Akihiko took a step back, momentarily leaving an opening for Misaki to flee. The boy took the chance to push past man, and stormed out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

"I didn't betray you, did I?"

The words were so accusing, so pained, Misaki had to defend himself from them. "I can't stand you right now! I really can't!" he snapped, slamming the front door behind him.

Misaki didn't know what he was doing. His feet carried him down the sidewalk, but he yearned to go back to Usagi-san and beg for forgiveness. Why had he been so angry to him? It wasn't as if Usagi-san had meant to keep him in the dark. But he had. If Akihiko had only shared a simple bit of information like, "No Misaki, I'm not nearly in debt," then Misaki could have not caused all this trouble. He wouldn't feel so disgusted with himself.

"Hello, person who's sobbing a river?"

Misaki lifted his head up and looked in front of him.

"Sumi-senpai?" He sniffled, wiping away at his eyes quickly. "What are you doing out here! Heh, I just got back from America, and…" Misaki stopped speaking as he looked up at Keiichi's knowing eyes. He couldn't be fooled by Misaki's masking cheerfulness.

"What's wrong Misaki-kun?" the other inquired kindly.

"It's nothing…It's…ah…" Misaki brought his hands to his eyes as he spoke broke out into sobs. "I'm….so… sorry…Senpai. I'm…cause…trouble."

Misaki couldn't see, he couldn't breathe. He felt horrible for being in such a state in front of his friend. He could not stop crying though. Maybe he'd never be able to.

An arm wrapped around his shoulder's, and guided the boy. Misaki didn't know where Sumi-senpai was taking him, but he couldn't muster the energy to care. As long as he would not have to face Akihiko he would be fine. Misaki didn't want to see the hate he knew would be on the man's face. Misaki knew he was trouble. He'd messed up so many times already. He didn't deserve Keiichi's sympathy or help. All he deserved was to be left alone, and abandoned. He deserved to be hated for hurting the person he loved the most.


	12. In Which Events Take a Turn

The area around him clamored with the sound of kids cheering and parents moaning in annoyance. In front of the young man there sat a slice of pizza, and beside him his best friend cheerfully counted the number of tickets he had won.

"Sumi-senpai?" Misaki said frowning profusely, "No offense but this place is really making it hard for me to reflect on my own stupidity."

The other man shrugged, "That's the point dummy. You've obviously done enough of blaming yourself. It's not like Usagi-san didn't mess up either."

"But I messed up even more" Misaki began, "I cheated on him, then yelled at him like it was his fault. There's really no way he'll ever forgive me."

His friend said nothing in reply, and Misaki stared down at his pizza regretfully. There really was no taking back what had happened at Akihiko's apartment. Of course Misaki was still angry that the whole ordeal could have been avoided if his lover had only shared more information with him, but he had no right to blame Akihiko for his own infidelity.

"It's my own fault…" the brown haired youth muttered, tears beginning to form in his eyes again.

His friend sighed, causing Misaki to look up at him, "Really Misaki you need to get a grip. So you messed up, doesn't everyone?"

"Yeah, but-"

The silver haired youth put his tickets down and looked Misaki directly in the eyes, "No excuses, okay? If you want to make it up to Akihiko, then stop chatting here with me and go make passionate love to him or something."

Misaki blushed, surprised at the others bluntness. Sumi-senpai had made it sound so simple. Like if he wanted to, he could go waltz back to Akihiko's house and everything would be dandy and fine. His friend hadn't seen the look of pain on his lovers face though. He hadn't felt the betrayal.

"Whatever's making you cry again," his friend said, "Stop it and go back to Akihiko. If you don't go this instant I swear I'll snatch him away from you while his on the rebound."

The brown haired youths mouth dropped open as he jumped up from his chair. The tone of Sumi-senpai's voice was to too serious to doubt.

With a smile, his friend began to attend to his tickets again, "I knew that would get you up. Now go."

Giving Sumi-senpai a smile and nod, Misaki dashed out of the pizzeria and towards Akihiko's building. There was no way he could just let things end up in flames. The young man loved his lover far too much to give up. If he had to beg for forgiveness he would. He would do anything to fix the mistake he had done.

Nearly out of breath, Misaki reached the front door of Akihiko's apartment. To his surprise, the front door was ajar. Wary, Misaki pushed open the door. His eyes widened as he took in the odd state of the apartment.

Chairs were turned over, papers and books scattered, and even glass lay broken on the floor. The youth's heart began to beat as he called out, "Usagi-san! Usagi-san are you okay?"

Quickly he ran through the house, searching for any sign of his lover. After searching the kitchen, guest rooms, and Akihiko's room, Misaki came up with a conclusion: Akihiko, the man he cared about most in the world, was missing.

Falling down on the couch, Misaki began to brainstorm. There was a very likely chance that Usagi-san had just gotten really angry and went out to get some air. He had been upset when Misaki had left. There was no way the man could actually be in danger.

Lost in his thoughts, the young man almost didn't hear his cell phone ringing in his pocket. Hoping to hear Akihiko's reassuring voice, Misaki snapped open the mobile, "Usagi-san, is that you? Are you okay?"

_"Misaki…"_

It was his lover's voice, yet it lacked all assurance. The other line cut off, leaving Misaki with only the sound of Usagi-san's voice.

The youth had no idea what was going on. Why had Akihiko sounded so weak? Why had he only said the boys name? There was obviously something very wrong with the situation.

Attempting to stay calm, Misaki dialed Usagi-san's cell phone. It began to ring, but for some odd reason there was also a ringing sound about three feet away from the couch. Snapping his phone shut, the boy rose from the couch and hurried to Akihiko's phone. It had been left thrown on the floor. Something the older man would never do.

Uncertain, Misaki bent down to pick up the phone. As he reached out to grab it, the boy's eyes widened and he stifled a scream. On the phone were terrifying red flowers, stains the color of freshly spilled blood.

* * *

**What an actual update!? Yes, I've really done it. Sure it took me about two years, but I've finally decided to finish up this fan fic. Sorry if the tone is a little different, it's been a while since I've seen Junjou, so I may be a bit off. I hope it isn't disappointing though (: **


End file.
